The New Path
by LordMarc
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER WITHIN ONE WEEK HOPEFULLY!* What if Valka and Hiccup were NOT kidnapped by a dragon when he was young. What changes would occur, what would stay the same? Rated T for now.
1. Summary: Before HTTYD

**I had another idea for a story and I just had to get it written before I forgot about it. **

**What would have happened if neither Valka nor Hiccup were kidnapped by a dragon? What could happen, what will change? Here, we will find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**

**Placed in the First movie, Hiccup's POV**

Welcome to Berk, the prized jewel of the Archipelago, according to Trader Johann and my mom, Valka the Kind. My mom doesn't seem like the fighter type at first glance, but I've learned all my fighting skills from her since I was young, well younger. I was basically forced to train with my mother, my dad Stoick the Vast didn't really want us to be harmed, after what had happened when I was younger, when me and my mom were almost taken away by a dragon. For the first few days of training we didn't do much, well, training, as we were expected too, we had conversation, as much conversation as a six ½ years old can have with an adult anyway.

The thing with my mom is that she is very protective of me, so when she found out that Snotlout, my cousin, tried to bully me, we all found out about her wrath, people began to question her title as Valka the Kind. The teens began to steer clear of me after that little incident, but Snotlout was much more persistent, so after a few years of peace with him, he tried to fight me again when we were twelve. What he didn't know was that I've not only been training with my mom, my dad, who had started to help train me when I was eight, but Astrid became a close friend of mine thanks to the help of my mom speaking to the Hoffersons.

Astrid was a better teacher, considering our equal size, it was easier to compare our qualities and qualifications for weapons. Unlike when it came to my parents, they went with their own choice, thinking I would be able to use the same weapon an adult would use, leave it to my dad to give me a war hammer four times my size. My mom's choice of a sword wasn't too bad, but I had a different perspective, and went along with Astrid and used a battle-axe, and the occasional sword or dagger.

Now back to Snotlout, he tried to fight me unarmed thinking that I've only trained with my mother. Now he was only thinking about dirt after running towards me fists raised. Despite training me for years in the art of fighting, my mom scolded me for hurting Snotlout, while some other Vikings that had gathered after hearing Snotlout's cry of pain, were cheering, and if my eyes don't deceive me, I think I got a smile from Astrid. Now here we are, in the forge, two years after the fight. I'm thirteen, I'm close friends with Astrid, friends with the teens, patched up a relationship with Snotlout, sort of, and I'm well respected amongst the village. What wrong could happen?

"DRAGON RAID!" A Viking screamed. _Oh right, I forgot about our pest problem._

***THIS IS JUST A SUMMARY, A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPENED IN THE TIME PERIOD***


	2. When It Began

**The Story begins with Hiccup training with his mother. As I said in the first chapter, that one was a whole summary of what happened before the beginning of How To Train Your Dragon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**

**Six Year Old Hiccup**

"Valka, I believe it is best if Hiccup starts his training now, he is capable enough to hold weapons in the forge, so he should be capable to swing weapons not in the forge." Stoick reasoned. Valka crossed her arms, not willing to put her son in any more danger.

"I had no say in him being in the forge, why are you telling me this than?" She countered.

"I get that it was, eh, wrong, but he needed a hobby and something to do, and he is quite fond with Gobber y'know."

"He is also fond of me Stoick. I'm not willing to have you train him into his death!"

"That's why I won't be training him, you will, maybe get someone to help you out in some of the lessons while you are at it."

"What, but, me are you sure?" Stoick smiled and nodded almost instantly.

"Of course, he won't learn immediately, but it will be a process, and you will get to bond even more, soon I'll join in and help out, have a little spar with the boy!" Stoick exclaimed joyfully. Valka looked down to the ground, thinking. Stoick put his hand on her face, making her face him. "Please, for our sakes." Valka was surprised, never, EVER, had she heard him plead, or say please for that matter. She just couldn't say no.

"GOBBER, the trolls are coming!" Hiccup screamed running through the village.

"Ah, noooo, hide your socks!" Gobber shouted back. Gobber was running in the direction of Valka and Stoic, unlucky for him. As he was running Stoick grabbed his friend by his tunic.

"What. Are. You doing…" Stoick asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

"Trolls." Gobber replied exasperated. "Hiccup. Said." He stopped after each word to catch his breath.

"I heard." Stoic sighed rubbing the area between his eyes. "No more fooling around Gobber, im serious, Hiccup can't deal with th-" Stoick stopped, seeing rustling in the bushes across the village. He saw a few kids pop their heads out, three blond and one with dark hair behind the bush, and a little blond girl who seemed just as annoyed as Stoic. "I think we found our trolls." As he was about to go walk over to the kids, Valka stopped him.

"Now be calm Stoic, they are kids after all, and that little girl right there." She pointed to Astrid. "Is Astrid Hofferson, she can help Hiccup." Stoic looked back, the Hoffersons were well respected in the village.

"Very well, now lets deal with the little troll problem."

**TIME SKIP: Several Weeks Later.**

"So you want our daughter to help your son, train?" Agnar Hofferson, Astrid's father, had asked.

"Yes, I believe that with Hiccup and Astrid being in the same age group, and how friendly they are towards each other already, will help in training Hiccup. Hiccup is bound to listen to Astrid more than me, and Astrid is already a great warrior."

"Aye, and once Hiccup's hormones catch up to him, he'll be trying to out match her to impress her, another Viking to our village right?" Agnar smirked.

"Well I don't think they would get into a relationship this early, and there is no use pressuring them into one, but if that may happen over time than so be it." Valka stated.

"When does this training start, and will I be able to watch over you three?"

"Well first it will just be me and Hiccup, get him more comfortable with weapons and all."

"Valka, he works in the forge, he must know everything by now."

"You forget that they are young, he still has much, much more to learn, there is always something to learn." The adults said their goodbyes, and Valka went back home, but not before she saw her little Hiccup with some other kids. She just happened to hear what they were saying, and boy, did that anger her. Her left eye twitched, and luckily Stoic was close by to see it. He went wide eyed.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" He shouted to the village. The kids, including Hiccup looked at what Stoic was running at. A very, very, VERY, angry mother, Valka the kind? Not so much. Hiccup was well acquainted with that look, he hadn't experienced it first hand, but he knows his father had. But it was worse went It involved Hiccup. Several Vikings ran to restrain her, each failing miserably, either getting thrown onto the ground or thrown into another Viking. Let's just say the healer were busy for that day… and the next… and the next.

**TIMESKIP: Hiccup is now Nine.**

It was a year ago that Stoic decided to help Hiccup train, it was eleven months ago that Hiccup decided to not let his dad "help" train anymore. Something about banging your head against a boulder. Hiccup decided Astrid was his favorite teacher apart from his Mother, Gobber, and the Boulder. She was a nice talking partner to Hiccup, although her only means of affection seem to be causing harm, he finds her fascinating and friendly. Apparently it's called communication, yeah communication to his grave.

He couldn't help but feel that hugs were better than the occasional punch, but Astrid was convinced by her mother and father that hugs were to be given only when a couple is married or is planning to. Astrid tried to avoid it, not wanting to send the wrong message to others that they were getting married or something. That doesn't mean she doesn't like Hiccup, but it means she isn't ready to admit it. That doesn't make them any lesser than good friends, in fact, they grew up with each other, and learned to cope with each other's, or rather Hiccup's, flaws. Whenever Hiccup accidently brushed his hand against hers when either helping her grab her axe out of a tree or when they are caught in the moment and high five or sometimes even hug, only Astrid blushes. And it's a deep red blush too, that Hiccup never seems to notice and never seems to reciprocate the feeling.

Astrid tries to avoid her girly feelings towards Hiccup, until one day that Hiccup just couldn't deal with Snotlout anymore.

"Oh if it isn't Useless, where's your bodyguards huh?" Snotlout teased. "Where is Astrid when you need her? Or your mom? Anyone going to save the damsel in distress?"

"Let me guess, you're the damsel?" Hiccup countered with a grin.

"Shut up, words can only get you this far." Snotlout took a step towards Hiccup. "Listen, Astrid is mine so back off!" He pushed Hiccup. Little did they know, Astrid was listening to the whole conversation, behind a tree. They had decided to pick on Hiccup right before he was supposed to meet with Valka and Astrid for training, Astrid stayed behind to wait for Hiccup, how cute. When Astrid went around the tree to see why the talking stopped, she saw Snotlout on the ground clutching his nose and ribs, while the twins and Fishlegs tried to hold Hiccup down while he shouted several swears into the air at Snotlout.

Several Vikings heard and rushed to see what happened, and cheered when they _saw_ what happened. While Hiccup was getting pulled away by his mother he saw the faintest of smiles on Astrid's face. Oh how much he loved her smile.

**TIMESKIP: Hiccup is Ten years old.**

"Ah, our little boy is growing up, right Val?" Stoic spoke. "I can't believe he would not let me train him, he could be much better than he is now." He turned to his wife and saw the scowl on her face, realizeing what he said. "N- Not that you aren't a good teacher but that I'm probably better." Valka stood up from her spot on the ground. Hiccup trained on the beach, Astrid's idea. "Valka you aren't bad, it's just that Men have a certain strength better than women and that is fighting." He wished he could take that back.

"Hiccup, dear, ignore the screams of pain and suffering, continue on!" Valka exclaimed to Hiccup, he paused his duel with Astrid and nodded to his mother. Hiccup had won the duel in the end, a surprise to some but not to them. Hiccup was sweaty, and almost without thinking, he removed his shirt in front of Astrid. This didn't go unnoticed for the female Viking, she blushed a deep shade of red, and hesitantly, and very slowly, looked away, and made several quick glances towards his body that was now turned toward the sun setting over the ocean. Astrid bit her lip in frustration, now fully examining Hiccup, trying to learn every visible piece of skin on his body, to think that THE Astrid Hofferson would fall head over heels for a boy seemed crazy, crazy but true. She took a few small steps in the sand, walking towards Hiccup who seemed to glisten in the sunlight, until she was just a foot away from him, her hand reached to touch his shoulder.

But before she could make contact, he turned around and grabbed her by the waist, staring into her eyes. She gasped at the sudden touch, and stared back into his eyes, equally entranced. Neither said a word, neither needed too, Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck, they inched towards each other, closing the gap, and fluttering their eyes shut.

**Yay new prologue done, but one thing to ask, I need your opinion people, do you like short fast chapter that come every day or long chapters that could come once or twice a week? I'm really used to short constant chapters, but let me know if you want it to change.**


	3. Dragon Raid

**It's nice to see that you guys like how my story is going so far, criticism helps too, now without further to do, let's continue with The New Path. Also some suggestive material here, but nothing vivid happens, not yet any way, some language too.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HTTYD.**

** Hiccup and Astrid are now 15, different ages in the movie, movie events now take place a year after it was supposed to, and therefore Hiccup is more mature.**

Hiccup and Astrid's relationship remained between them and Valka, and also between the Vikings in the village that have at least half a brain. With a well trained eye you can notice how they act around each other, whether it is the short glances they share or the small blush upon their cheeks, or how they wander off into the forest alone on a day without training. Stoic became suspicious that they were doing more than the average couple does, so being the stubborn Viking he is, told them not to go away from the village alone. Of course Hiccup was not one to listen to rules and Astrid gladly followed where he went.

While Stoic thought he had their relationship under control, Valka chuckled every time Astrid sneaks past Stoic into Hiccup's room, but since Stoic was so blind to see that they still see each other so often, Valka took the responsibility to watch them as often as possible, while giving them the space they need, teenagers and their undying love for each other. That being said, they use training as an excuse to go somewhere private and, well, do things, not necessarily _**it.**_ But the touchy part of _**it**_. They make a great team together, but are to distracted by each other for their own good, so on dragon raids, they are usually separated from each other, leaving Hiccup in the forge to help Gobber and Astrid out fighting dragons. Stoic was in charge of this decision, and Valka played a very, very strong part in it. Long story short, Valka didn't want Hiccup to be scratched in the slightest, and thought the forge was the best choice, somehow. And the fact that she didn't want him to harm dragons, for the past few dragon raids, Valka stayed within the house, watching from the window. No Night Fury has appeared for a while, not until today.

"Ah Hiccup, good to see ya lad, come on get ta work." Gobber said. Hiccup went to sharpening weapons and handing them out, he became impressively skilled in working the forge, it became like kissing Astrid to him. Wait. Forget that last part. Besides, kissing Astrid was more often than working the forge. Forget that part too.

"Gobber, I was thinking, why am I not allowed outside during dragon raids?" Hiccup asked. Gobber looked at him, Stoic hadn't told him, oh well, it would be a funny tale to tell.

"You know how protective your mother is, don't you?" Hiccup nodded. "Well, she made a pretty good threat to your fatha, a threat that can easily make men listen, 'cause it's the most important thing to our pride." Hiccup nodded, trying to understand what he meant. After a moment of thought, he became visibly red and he covered his private part in instinct. Gobber chuckled. "See she doesn't want you hurt, it's not that she doesn't have faith in you, it's that your little relationship with Astrid keeps you distracted, you won't be able to focus on a dragon, if you keep mentally undressing her."

"WHA, No, that, that's not true!" Hiccup defended. His cheeks glowing redder.

"Oh right, you physically undress her, my bad." Gobber laughed. Hiccup's cheeks somehow became redder. "Speaking of her, there she is." He gestured to the open window where Astrid was walking to. _Maybe Gobber was right._ Hiccup thought, staring intently at her swaying body, _okay he is right about both things._

"Hiccup, I need a sword, a damn Gronkle ate my spare axe." Astrid stated. He handed her the sword he just finished, and she left after kissing him on the cheek. He leaned out the window, looking at her as she walked away, now he was surely staring. Gobber grabbed him before he could fall over the window.

"Oh come on Gobber, just let me make my mark." Hiccup said annoyed.

"Oh no, if YOU get marked, me AND your father will be marked for eternity! I'm keeping mine thank you!" He argued.

"Oh come on, just a few minutes, let me kill a dragon and I'll be back before you know it." Hiccup tried again. Gobber sighed.

"Fine, but if you get the slightest injury, go stay in the woods until It heals, I'll tell Valka you went hunting." Gobber gave up. Hiccup gave a shout of triumph, and went out to get his bola launcher, and ran outside. He was greeted by several Vikings that said, "Get back inside!", "She'll kill us all, get inside now!", and Hiccup's favorite statement, "Stoic's fucked" he always snickered at that one. He didn't hate his father, but it was funny how they thought he would get killed by his mother, Gobber would die first probably. He found a clear area for him to take a shot, he set up the launcher, and waited. He heard the scream, the Night Fury Scream, and shot at it, he would have fallen from the recoil of the launcher, but with the muscle he has gained over the years, he didn't. He saw a dark figure fall out of the sky, he hit it.

"YES, whooo hoooo, good job me, yeahh." Hiccup celebrated, jumping around in joy, not noticing the Nightmare behind him, until he turned around. "Oh great, a spectator." Hiccup grabbed a hidden sword from his invention, and swung it around slightly, in hopes to frighten it a little. Nope. The Monstrous Nightmare burned the sword with its fire blast, Hiccup reacted with what he thought was appropriate for that situation, run like hell screaming. Much to his dismay, Stoic saw him running from the Dragon, Stoic went wide eyed, seeing that Valka saw Hiccup too. He continued to run towards his father, he hid behind a giant torch waiting for him. The Monstrous Nightmare used the last of its fire to burn it.

"You're all out." Stoic muttered, and punched the dragon repeatedly, until it flew away. The torch broke and fell down the hill into the water.

"Sorry dad." Hiccup said quietly. He looked at his dad, he didn't see anger, he saw fear. "Uh dad, what's wrong." The next voice answered his question.

"Stoic." Valka said simply. The man gulped.

"I'll just take Hiccup home let's go hiccup." Gobber said very quickly.

"No, Astrid, take Hiccup with you to your home, he'll be less likely to hear me screaming at his father." Valka said as kindly as she could. Astrid nodded and grabbed Hiccup from Gobber.

"Oh but mom I hit a night fury thanks to Gobber, he let me out." Hiccup said smiling. _Oh that little-. _Gobber thought. Oh no, here came the eye twitch.


	4. Night Furies

**Okay so I've decided that I'm going to focus on this story more, so most updates will be for this one. If you didn't see my last update than I'll you again now. I won't be able to update as often this month and possibly the next following months. Now let's continue shall we.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HTTYD.**

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Hiccup asked Astrid. Before she could answer, a loud scream was heard, followed by another scream from Gobber.

"Yeah they're fine." Astrid said calmly. Weirdly, there was no sarcasm present in her voice. "He's a husband, it's an occupational hazard."

"I'm not sure if that is an occupation." Hiccup retorted.

"Well it will soon be your occupation, I'll create the hazards." She smiled, not fully realizing what she said. Hiccup blushed a little bit.

"Uh, um what?"

"N-N nothing." Astrid stuttered. She looked at Hiccup as they stopped at Astrid's front door. "What, don't tell me you haven't thought about marriage." At this point she was even redder than Hiccup.

"You know, marriage isn't the only thing I think about."

"Well what else do you think about then?"

"Uh not much, just the future, our future, things, children." He blurted out the last part.

"R- really?" It seems like she became part tomato now.

"We'll just stop this conversation now since we're here."

"Yeah, yeah sure, got it." She finally composed herself. They entered the house, Astrid's parents were probably out helping the village or watching what will be left of Stoic and Gobber. Her house was simple, two bedrooms on the top floor (second floor), a small kitchen at the back of the house parallel to the entrance, stairs to the left of the room leading upstairs, and a few benches near the fireplace in the center of the room.

"So I guess I'll sleeps on this bench?" Hiccup guessed.

"No we can share my bed." Astrid answered. Hiccup was yet again, red, but Astrid was still calm. "We've slept in the same bed before, I figured you would be comfortable with that by now. Now come on, we can look for your "night fury" in the morning." She teased. Hiccup opened his mouth to speak but just let out a pout and followed her to her room. They cuddled on the bed and fell asleep, ready to venture out into the woods the next day.

**The Next Day: The Woods**

"Oh the gods hate me, some people lose their knife, or a mug, no, I happen to lose an entire dragon." Hiccup complained.

"Actually, you lost my knife and you used your mug for an invention." Astrid laughed.

"But it worked, for the first few minutes." He mumbled.

"Yeah, more like the first few seconds." She corrected. Hiccup stopped moving, and Astrid soon followed. "What's wrong?" Hiccup pointed towards the destruction. There was a clear path in the trees, so Hiccup being, well, Hiccup, went forwards. Hiccup and Astrid peeked over the rock and immediately went back down. Night Furies. Yeah. Two. Night. Furies. They looked over the rock again. "We had to go while our weapons were broken."

"But what about your axe?" He whispered

"I didn't believe that there would be actually be a night fury!" She whispered loudly.

"Wow, nice to see no one believes me." He replied sarcastically.

"It's kind of hard to believe though, since NO ONE has ever caught a night fury, if someone were to, it would be a big burly Viking, not, this." She gestured.

"You just gestured to all of me." She nodded. "I'm not that small…"

"That's not the point, to some people muscle is everything, I'm not saying you're weak, you just aren't like the ordinary Viking, you're Hiccup." She kissed him on the cheek. He sighed. "But, why didn't you say there was TWO night furies!?"

"It was night what do you expect?" He shrugged and Astrid just shook her head in disappointment. "They're sleeping and tied up, let's go." They jumped over the rock that separated them from civilization, and instant death (but not whispering death… nothing?, fine) Hiccup pulled out his small knife, and walked towards the two tied up night furies, to see that one was only tied by its right front leg, he needed to make a decision now, before it is too late. "Oh wow I did it! I have tamed this mighty beast!" The female night fury shook (the one with ONLY the front leg stuck), followed by the male, who stared into Hiccup's eyes. Astrid stood back a few feet from Hiccup, watching the exchange.

_I got this, I can do this, I'm a Viking…_ Hiccup thought.

"I'M A VIKING!" He yelled with his knife held above his head, prepared to unleash the killing blow. But, the gaze of the dragon was distracting, he couldn't do it. "I'M, not, a Viking…" He dropped the knife to his side and stepped back.

"Hiccup? What are you doing?!" She asked, but it came out as more of a demand.

"I, I can't do it Astrid, we should just go, leave it here. Please don't tell my father." Hiccup pleaded. Astrid's expression softened, and she gave in.

"Fine, but we shouldn't just leave them here, cut the ropes." She ordered.

"What! No, leaving them here is one thing, but freeing dragons, NIGHT FURIES, nonetheless, is suicide!" He reasoned.

"Hiccup." She said, sending him a death glare.

"Oh, fuck me." He mumbled, picking his knife back up and heading towards the dragons again. They stiffened almost immediately, and close their eyes, awaiting their fate. They reopened their eyes after hearing the snap from the ropes, and lunged. Astrid and Hiccup were each pinned beneath one of the Night Furies. The tables have surely turned. But instead of the crushing sound of broken bones, there was separate ear splitting roars. After that, the dragons ran off, the female flying close to the male, who was making an effort to fly, but still fell down. Hiccup stared at Astrid, she was still looking to where the Night Furies had gone, still wide eyed, and still shocked.

"Astrid I'm so-" He was interrupted with her lips crashing into his, followed by her jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Shut up, let's go." She got off of him and held out her hand for him to take.

"Are we going to continue you this later?" He grinned. She punched his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That, was for almost killing me. This." She began, and then gingerly kissed him. "Was for everything else."

"Everything else?" She nodded

"Bringing me out here, trusting me, and showing me a new side of dragons, let's get out of here."

_New side of dragons? Hiccup thought. We'll see about that._


	5. Hiatus

**Sorry guys but this is just an update for each of my stories. I'm just going to say that, I'm going to stop updating each of my stories for a while, I've realized I haven't got much support for them recently so I find it pointless to continue. That is unless there are others that somehow enjoy it and would like me continue, but that is unlikely. I will leave my stories up for now, but don't expect another chapter for any of my stories in a while, who knows, it might change, but for now, bye guys.**


End file.
